Six Months to Love you
by Dalziel-kun84
Summary: MartinXDiana Rated for future chapters. Schools almost out for our 2 part time agents for good! Not only that but Diana’s thinking of quitting The Center and Martin can’t bare the thought of possibly losing any relationship they have Better summary inside


**A/N:**** Hey This is my first Martin Mystery Fanfic, and seeing as a lot of the ones I've read haven't met any of my expectations… I opted to make one myself. My goal is to maybe have a mystery every other chapter, but who knows, I have a lot planned . Anyway Read and REVIEW please I like feed back of any kind… flamers will be accepted up until a point. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Martin Mystery…. And if I did the only lady Martin'd flirt with is Diana

**Summary:** MartinXDiana. Rated for future chapters. Schools almost out for our two part time agents for good! Not only that but Diana's thinking of quitting The Center and Martin can't bare the thought of possibly losing any relationship they have. As their senior year at Torrington is about to come to an end M.O.M sends the two undercover to Japan for 6 months in order to help solve the rising paranormal events and solve any problems between the two of them as well.

**Before you read this chapter: Just letting you know that in this first chapter Martin seems somewhat OOC, but that's only because he's upset and tired once they set off on their Journey he'll be more himself.**

_6 Months To Love You_

_Relocation._

Martin wasn't 100 percent sure when these maddening emotions decided to take his brain hostage, but he had a pretty good idea. About a month after he'd turned 16, it had been a hazy Sunday afternoon, humidity hung heavy throughout their parent's house when Martin received an urgent message from the Center for him and Diana to be ready in 15 minuets for a mission debriefing. Martin couldn't help but groan inwardly 'why couldn't it have been any day other than Sunday?' Sunday was the day that Diana slept in, every other day she'd be up and about by 7:15 ready for anything to come her way, but on Sunday her routine fluctuated and disturbing her random acts of laziness infuriated her. Silently praying to any lord that might exist in the after life, he quietly snuck to her door. The dark cherry wood loomed at him ominously, mocking his manhood for not having the balls to face the brown haired dragon lady. Childishly sticking out his tongue, his hand turned the cold handle mumbling "I'll show you."

The door crept open silently, the sight before him arousing him for some unknown reason. Diana's normally immaculate room, though certainly not a pig sty, was messy and unkempt; random clothes littering the ground, books here and there, a desk with a stack of unorganized papers. The sun poured into her room through the big window at the far end, filtering through the half shut blinds dancing across Diana's porcelain skin. When his eyes finally flicked toward Diana, something in him snapped, there she was stretched out on her small twin bed, head lolling far over the edge exposing a long feminine neck, one arm reaching loosely for a novel. The thing that got him was her attire, she had on a rather large stained T-shirt, one of her small shoulders peeking through the neck line deliciously revealing a sliver of collar bone. Martin's eyes skimmed lower over her visibly perky breasts, to the T-shirt crumpled around her rib cage. Lower to her almost concave stomach, and onto the one thing that would invade even his dreams, a pair of tiny, yet obscure boy shorts. Shutting the door quickly, and silently as possible he leaned against the cool wood, biting his lip to his rising lust; he didn't understand it, seeing her in those white small little shorts was hotter than any thong he'd seen in one of his playboy magazines. Turning and resting his head against Diana's door he called out, not daring to open the door again "Hey Di!" No response. "Diana!" Martin called louder his voice unmistakably rough and throaty "Time to get up!" He heard an adorable snort, and the small thump of something hitting the floor sputtering profanities. Martin couldn't help but chuckle about how Diana must look, the image even tempted him to open the door, but the visible half arousal in his flannel pants persuaded him not to. "Di! The Center just called, mission debriefing in 10," with that said Martin headed off down the hall nibbling at his thumb, ignoring her angry yelling.

One of the things he liked about Diana was her smell, it was so mild and nearly undetectable but once you caught whiff of it, it left ever cell in your body to tingle. Martin knew Diana didn't wear perfume, in fact she was allergic to the stuff, but this indescribable smell that wafted around her fogged his mind every time she ventured to close. Not that he minded, in fact he found himself picking on her, starting little squabbles with her just so those intense forest green eyes would turn on him, ripping him to shreds; it was her, hot, overpowering intensity that he loved. And loved it even more when she would get up in his face when his brain hadn't worked properly, her presence only screwing with it more. Martin couldn't help but tease her for a laugh, tease her because he had such strong feelings towards her, which was a perfectly logical explanation for any male of the human species and some aliens. But that wasn't the only reason, tease her because Martin didn't know any other way to obtain her undivided attention. It wasn't as if Martin would ever be the brain she was or hoped for in a man as much as he tried; and tried he did, at first. Intellectual conversations were out of the question, not to mention out the window if he so even tried. He would never be some suave gentleman, even if acted as if he though he was. The real reason behind his action – he hoped to impress her somehow or win her over by entertaining her… girls liked guys who could make them laugh, didn't they? But he was a failure at that too. He was hopeless, it was hopeless, and even though nothing could become of the two, he never wanted anything more than for her to reciprocate a tenth of what he felt. So he bugged her, and teased her, pestered, bickered, fought her tooth and nail, and caused her any other imaginable annoyance just so she would look at him.

She was so warm… well in those instances, scorching would be a more proper word, but even when she claimed to be "freezing!" she was always feverishly hot. Maybe that's why a simple touch, to Martin, was so appealing; one time they went on a mission just the two of them in Alaska, something about giant leeches. They never ended up finding a single leech - infuriating Diana - but that wasn't the point. While waiting in the snow for the center to send some form of transportation ( the portals being down due to the blizzard they were forced to wait in) the two stood there in silence. Diana shook like a leaf, and although Martin was cold, the biting bits of snow didn't seem to effect him as it obviously did to Diana; he hated seeing her miserable, so he did the only thing he could think of. In one swift motion the zipper of his coat was undone and she was in his arms, shocked and very stiff; He still recalled her voice meekly asking what he was doing. Even through the thin T-shirt her hands which were placed tentatively on his stomach burned him thoroughly on the inside and out, giving her his foolish lop sided grin he had told her " You're cold right? What's better than body heat?" She'd looked away instantly mumbling something about him being stupid… and if he heard correctly sweet. Diana sighed and wormed her arms around his waist those blazing hands of her's never leaving him, her cheek brushing up against his exposed collar bone, his only response other than his heart inclining mercilessly was to hug onto her tighter.

All those times before that moment it'd been pure lust or a simple crush that fueled his slightly, well full blown immature actions, but this, this sensation of having Diana is his arms, though not new, left him feeling awfully giddy, and content. She felt so real, so small and fragile when she'd always been so tough and larger than life. The only thing that fueled his actions towards her from that moment on was love, which of course held a long list of sub emotions connected to it. So here he was, feeling all this and yet unable to act upon it, whenever Diana called him brother or said something about being lucky for having him as a brother (which wasn't very often mind you) the truth just hit home even harder. Diana and him were step siblings and never had a chance of being anything more.

So here he was – slouching over in order to tuck his hands into his baggy pockets tiredly – seventeen and just barely graduating. "Martin!" The voice caused a painful burning sensations to fill his chest, without turning Martin halted his lazy stride to glance back watching Diana wave happily and catch up with his still form. Four heavy textbooks in hand she smiled up at him, brilliantly as usual; a small grin tugged on the corner his lips. "Are you ready for the practice exam in Hendrix's, I still can't believe he's actually making that test worth 60 points," Diana complained as they started walking in unison towards Mr. Hendrix's 7th hour Government class. Pulling a hand from the depths of his pocket Martin scratched the back of his head looking up at the high archways of Torrington Academy

" actually I studied all night for the damn thing, I can't afford another bad grade. Not to mention…" Martin trailed off when his gaze flicked back towards Diana - her attention on Wyatt Parker the new transfer student, and total brain.

"Yea that's great Martin, but I'll catch up with you later!" Martin sighed as she ran off after Wyatt. March was almost over, that left less than three months before they graduated and Diana went away to Boston University on a full ride scholarship, and he committed himself to becoming a full time agent for The Center. They'd part their separate ways, and the horrible feeling in his gut told him that he would lose her forever. His mind so distracted with thoughts of his life Diana - free had cost him many test scores; he just couldn't concentrate anymore, and she didn't even seem to mind. That's what hurt the most.

Finally reaching the door to his classroom Martin shrugged it off, he was exhausted from his attempts at studying and lately every time he found himself drowsy, he also found himself rather depressed. Giving his cheeks a couple of harmless slaps he prepared himself mentally for Mr. Hendrix's test; the man was known far and wide for the difficulty of said tests. A very Cheshire-like grin spread across Martin face when the bell sounded and Diana stumbled in one second too late 'Heh, about time little miss perfect got into some trouble of her own,' he laughed to himself as the sounds of Mr. Hendrix's complaints filled his ear. "Ah, Such sweet music to my ears…" Martin sighed leaning back casually, not entirely comprehending that he voiced that little opinion out loud

"I'm glad you think that Mr. Mystery because you and Diana are welcome to hear more after school in detention!" By now the teacher was perspiring profusely, 'Jeez someone has a bug up their ass,' Martin thought keeping his opinion to himself this time.

Class had long since ended, and Mr. Hendrix had long since stormed out after some – as Diana would describe as fierce, Martin just saw it as annoying – lecturing and instructing the two not to set foot out side the classroom. The two "trouble makers" sat comfortably in the front row facing each other laughing at their foolish Government Teacher; Martin was overtly aware of Diana's knee brushing against his thigh now and again. At time like these, being alone with Diana was an unnecessary temptation; the sharp pinching of his nails biting into the skin of his palm was the only anchor for his spreading desire. As their laughter quieted down an awkward silence fell between them, Martin had never been so happy to hear the shrill beeping coming from his U-watch. "Martin, what are we gonna do? If Hendrix comes back and finds us gone we'll have detention until we graduate," Diana warned looking up at Martin as he scoured the room for the portal

"I know Diana," he answered. "But it says that it's urgent," he turned showing her the word that flashed red across the screen.

"Alright, Alright… Let's go," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose following Martin to their teacher'' desk "Where's the portal?" she questioned curiously, the opening of the top drawer revealing a familiar place known to only it's agents.

"Lady's first," Martin offered - helping Diana onto the edge – her legs swung childishly back and forth as if taking a dip in the pool.

"Why thank you Martin," she smiled plunging into the sea of paranormal horrors.

The second Martin feet stepped firmly onto the moving platform it took off, scanning both him and Diana from head to toe; the two looked around for their mutual caveman friend, but found him no where in sight. "Hey guys!" a familiar voice brought their gazes foreword,

"Hey Billy," Diana said lightly, rolling her eyes at the fact that Martin and the small green alien still held on to the tradition of their special handshake… she never could get it right either, no matter how easy it looked. "Where's Java?"

"Yea, where is the big guy?" Martin chimed in

"Oh Java? He's taking a vacation," Billy said as if it was no big deal, the three stepping into the elevator, well make that two stepping into the elevator, one levitating.

"What?!" the step siblings exclaimed in unison

"Didn't he just come back from a vacation like two months ago, I mean come on Martin and I never get any time off," Diana complained, the elevator door sliding open silently.

"If it's a vacation you want Diana then you should be pleased about this next mission," M.O.M called from inside her office, a huge blushed bloomed across Diana's high cheek bones. Martin Snickered as he marched into the room first, brushing off the feeling of thousands of daggers being jammed into his back. Surprisingly M.O.M wasn't doing research or much of anything that Martin could mess with to his disappointment.

"What do ya need us for M.O.M?" Martin asked leaning over her desk invading her personal space, after pushing her chair back a couple feet she continued

"Before any of you comment on the details of this mission let me explain it to you in its entirety. As you might have noticed The Center has never had mission or paranormal reports come in from Japan, or more accurately we haven't been allowed to have a mission on Japanese soil. Even though The Center deals with intergalactic and paranormal cases, before this whole place was even started we required permission from all countries to be able to conduct missions anywhere. The only country to refuse our proposal being Japan, luckily since everyone else agreed we were allowed to flourish if you will. It's been years, but now Japan has contacted us, it seems that they opened their own version of The Center long ago, but just recently they had a run in with a rather dangerous alien horde from the Serpens Dwarf Galaxy. (a/n: actual galaxy… I think :sweatdrops:)

"They suffered many fatalities to their staff and have asked us to help them out with some unconcluded research and a few missions here and there. When I checked out some of their reports, I must say I was rather shocked they've had more paranormal reports in one week than we've have in the last month, the number grows daily. Though it's not positive that all of those are actual cases. Seeing as I want to send highly experienced agents in order to help them, but can't afford to send many of my full time agents I have come to this conclusion. Martin, you and Diana will be going aboard for no less than six months to help them out. Now I know you might be worried about school, but don't fret I have set it up for both of you to be foreign exchange students; not only that, but attend any school of your choosing, seeing as the necessity to switch schools might arise. What exactly you two will be up to is attending school of course and conducting research to find proof that celestial beings actually exist; not to mention a few cases from time to time." By the time M.O.M had finished Diana was literally squirming with joy, hearts floating around her the whole ten yards.

"Are you serious?" she asked her voice slowly escalating "This isn't some joke Martin got you to pull on me?" M.O.M shook her head looking annoyed. "Oh my god Martin! Do you realize where we're going??" before he had a chance to say one word she continued "Only the best place on earth… just think of it, tons of smart people. No tons of smart hot Asian guys, and wonderful music that's actually considered cool, and concerts with dreamy Jrockers, and all the wonderful manga that hasn't even been licensed to the U.S. yet!!" she squealed; Martin laughed nervously 'Di's literally foaming at the mouth.'

"Don't tell me you're actually into those lame comic books Diana," M.O.M ground out under her breath massaging her temples, Diana oblivious to anything she's saying.

"Don't even ask M.O.M, you have no idea how long she can go on about those corny romance mangas, by the time she's done your brain might as well be mush," Martin warned knocking on his noggin'.

"No…" Diana whispered "the best thing of all is going to be those adorable school girl outfits… and not just that all those to die for Lolita outfits," tears sprung into Diana's expressive green eyes "M.O.M you have no idea how happy you've made this simple minded girl."

"That's it get out! You two can go take a plane for all I care, Billy go set them up with a reasonable flight; for Christ sakes you sound worst than Martin." M.O.M grumbled as she searched for some aspirin ' They'll be gone for six months, They'll be gone for six months' she chanted soothingly 'finally some relaxation.' "Oh yes, Martin come here really quick," M.O.M called getting up from her chair as Martin came up next to her "Diana, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to step outside for this." The normal Diana would have complained, but luckily the crazy self that inhabited her body at the moment happily headed out muttering about how many bags she'd need to pack.

"What is it M.O.M?" Martin asked concerned, it wasn't like her to withhold information from Diana – maybe him – but never Diana.

"As you know more so than I Diana has every intention of quitting the center once she graduates high school," Martin's handsome face became solemn at her choice of topic. "Diana's a great agent, and I honestly really don't want to lose her, but I can't stop her from doing what she wants. Take this trip aboard as a chance to change her mind Mystery because we both know you don't want her to leave anymore than I do. I assigned the two of you to this case especially for this reason, it might as well be considered a vacation." M.O.M leaned closer to Martin whispering into his ear "Not to mention I also know the other reason why you want her to stay so bad." Martin's face turned bright read 'She couldn't possibly know how I feel!' "Honestly Agent, I'm rooting for you two weather Diana stays or goes… good luck. I'll contact you using the U-Watch to update you of cases and information. See you in six months Martin Mystery."

Martin gulped, turning abruptly and walking out of M.O.M's office praying to god there wasn't any traces of his blush left, he had a feeling this was going to be a hectic vacation. Well at least he could look at the bright side, no worries about getting anymore detention from Mr. Hendrix.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: hmmm…. Well what did you think. I decided to make Diana really into Manga and what not… it seems like she's Otaku here, but just wait and see I intend to dim it down a little bit and make her not as nerdy. I'm still trying to get the hang of portraying Martin and Diana… maa all the characters actually, though M.O.M's pretty easy. Anyhow REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please I just want some form of feedback. **


End file.
